


Kirby's Cookie Catastrophe

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirby encounters a cookie seller and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirby's Cookie Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of stories I'm doing where Kirby battles a variety of strange and unusual characters.

Kirby was sleeping softly in his bed when he heard a knock n his door. He got up and answered it.

Standing at the door was a girl scout with an orange beret and outfit, long black pigtails, and a sash lined with cookies. She grinned and said "Hello, mister! My name is Sandra, and I'm a Shooting Star Scout. I'm here to see if you'd like to buy any of these cookies."

Sandra gestured behind her, showing a mountain of various coloured boxes of cookies. Kirby looked at the boxes with awe and excitedly began inhaling them. Sandra stepped back as the mountain of cookie boxes collapsed and got sucked into Kirby's awaiting mouth.

Box after box went into his gullet as Kirby tasted dozens of different cookie flavours, one after the other. When he was finally done, He smiled and sat down.

Sandra looked with awe at the area where the boxes used to be before taking down a clipboard and writing something down on it. "Thanks for buying so many! Here's your bill."

She showed the clipboard to Kirby. Kirby wasn't sure exactly what currency the bill was charging for, but he was sure he didn't have enough to pay for it.

After a few moments of silence, Sandra said "Well, I take that to mean you can't pay. Well, I know what to do when that happens."

With that, she walked off, leaving Kirby confused. He shrugged it off (as much as he could with the type of arms he had) and went back inside.

A few hours later, night had fallen, and Kirby was becoming more and more aware of a rumbling noise that was growing steadily louder. He looked out the window and saw a large shape looming in the background getting closer. He walked outside and looked closely, and he saw that it was a gigantic tank made out of cookies, with huge cookies for wheels, Graham Crackers for plating, and icing holding it all together.

Kirby looked as the cookie hatch at the top of the tank opened up and Sandra climbed out.

"If you can't pay for those cookies, I'll have to take some drastic measures." she said, before going back inside the tank and closing the hatch.

The tank shot out a large chocolate chip, landing right next to Kirby and knocking him off balance. The tank started rolling towards Kirby. who started running from it. The tank shot out a melting hot cookie, and Kirby dodged as it flew past him and into a tree. Kirby dodged projectile after projectile as the tank roared after him, destroying several trees in its path. The tank charged up its cannon and shot out a massive cannonball of chocolate right at Kirby, hitting him directly.

Kirby was knocked to the ground, but the taste of the chocolate cannonball was delicious, and he got an idea. jumping onto a stump, he started inhaling with all his might. Bits of icing and chips came off the tank and vanished into Kirby's gullet, and the rest of the tank soon followed, with Sandra still inside.

With the remains of the tank in his mouth, Kirby's cheeks had puffed up considerably. "Okay, so maybe the cookie tank wasn't such a good idea." called Sandra's muffled voice from within Kirby's mouth.

Kirby turned to the sky and quickly spat out Sandra, along with some stars, at supersonic speeds. "You'll have to pay for that tank tooooooooo!" cried Sandra as she shot off over the horizon, past the moon, and into the distant stars. When she was little more than a speck, she vanished with a bright twinkle.

Kirby looked back at the ground and smiled when he saw the remains of the candy projectiles, grinning as he prepared to eat even more sweets.


End file.
